


How To Undo A Nephilim Love Knot

by Nadja_Lee



Series: A Nephilim Love Knot [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bittersweet Ending, Hell, Immortality, Immortality Issues (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Magnus doesn’t want Alec to become immortal; he wants them to live in the here and now. Unwilling to give up and thinking Magnus is just being overprotective Alec finds a way to ensure they can eventually be together forever….in Hell. However, things doesn’t go quite as planned….
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: A Nephilim Love Knot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911250
Comments: 46
Kudos: 311
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	How To Undo A Nephilim Love Knot

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word challenge for the word knot.  
> Thanks so much to my beta readers: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the story banner.  
> Story warnings: Referenced Suicide, Referenced Character Death, Referenced Torture, Bittersweet Ending, Immortality Issues, Religious Imagery & Symbolism

Alec had told Magnus he wanted to stay with him forever. Magnus wanted them to live in the here and now.

Alec respected Magnus’ decision and they lived a long life together, adopting several children.

As Alec started to age Magnus started to fear him dying while in battle so he cast spells to protect him. As years passed Alec got more and more miserable as Magnus wrapped him up in magical cotton.

Alec lost Jace and it almost destroyed him and still Magnus ensured he kept living. But he didn’t want to live like this, feeling his own body getting weaker, living longer than a warrior should.

An idea came to him. A way to be together with Magnus forever without betraying him. He could wait for Magnus in Hell, end his own life while he still had strength in his body.

Alec bought two small bottles of poison; one for himself and one for Magnus for when he felt ready to join him, content to wait for as long as that might take.

Alec was unafraid, even smiled, when he drank the poison. His soul went to Hell. He was tortured for ages but never regretted his decision to wait there.

One day Hell’s ruler, Lucifer, took an interest in him. He became his soldier and after almost a thousand years he was his right-hand man. He got his own palace in Edom with a protective bubble that allowed for green gardens and the appearance of day and night – and changing seasons.

Alec had kept an eye on Magnus through the ages, his heart bound to his immortal husband in a knot of love and affection no amount of pain or time could ever untangle. Magnus had mourned him for ages. Then he had moved on as Alec knew he would; as all immortals eventually do.

Magnus had had many lovers but few who mattered. Over the years he found love again, then again. He even married a few more times. Alec watched his happiness with someone else with bittersweet longing, waiting for when it became his turn to have the Warlock’s love again.

Then the day came where Magnus looked at the small bottle with poison and the note that said,

‘When you are ready to leave drink this and join me in Edom’.

Magnus had done so; finally ready. He had appeared in Alec’s garden in his palace in Edom; courtesy of Lucifer. Alec could barely control his joy. Magnus was here! He had waited so long and suffered so much but finally they would have eternity together.

“Magnus!” Alec cried as he hugged him, taking Magnus’ stiffness as sign of shock. “I’m so happy you are finally here! I waited for almost a thousand years. But it is all worth it now that you are here. I love you so much.”

Magnus gave him a confused look as he asked, “Who are you?”

That was the moment the knot inside Alec’s heart untangled and shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story please leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). 
> 
> Author's notes: So, I am having a bad day and characters suffered for it. Sorry I guess. Go read some of my other SH stories; they all have happy endings. Promise :)


End file.
